


Settling A Need

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kneeling, Master/Pet, Mommy Issues, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie and Leigh each have a kink that the other can't satisfy. Luckily the two have family that is willing to help each of them out.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson/Howie Dorough, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean/Leigh Dorough
Kudos: 1





	Settling A Need

A glance at the date on the calendar had Howie blinking in surprise. It was nearly that time again, and he cocked his head to his side. A minute later, he was nodding, for he could feel the urges beginning to stir in his body. He knew that by this time next week, he would be under his brother and his brother’s wife. 

“Leigh, you still going to AJ and Rochelle’s next week?” Howie asked, as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife, nuzzling into her neck. 

“Of course I am, I go every three months, just like you go to Kev and Kristin” Leigh leaned her head on Howie’s before the two kissed and Howie pulled away. 

“Can’t believe we’ve been doing this for so long now. I am so happy I went to them after realizing that I couldn’t keep control of that side of me anymore. Kevin always knew something was up, and was frankly relieved when I went to the two of them” Howie chuckled softly. 

“Yes, I know I shocked AJ and Ro when I went to them the first time. I had always had the issues, no thanks to my damn childhood. But going to them for a night, helps soothe those urges, and I know I can come back to you feeling myself once again” Leigh traced Howie’s face as she laid against his chest. 

The two had been doing this routine every three months for the last five years. They each had a side that the other couldn’t handle, but they had family who could help them. Howie had been going to Kevin and Kristin for much longer, but Leigh had taken a while before she let herself go to that side, and allow AJ and Rochelle to care for her in that way. 

“Love you Leigh” Howie sighed, and his wife smiled, before taking his hand, and wandering back to their bedroom, forgoing dinner for now. Howie grinned as he picked Leigh up, laying her down on the bed, and undressing her once again. He loved his wife’s body, and loved getting this time with her nearly every single day. 

A week later, and Howie was twitching. His body knew it needed to fall, and he counted down the hours until he could leave. Howie could see that Leigh was the same way. Both knew that they needed to be apart for the night, and the two kissed, before leaving the home. Howie made his way to Kristin and Kevin’s. 

“Thank god this is scheduled two months in advance” he thought as he neared the home. Howie knew the routine, and knew what was required of him once he walked into their home. As he pulled up, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. 

“Let’s do this” he thought, and smiled before getting out of the car and going to the door. He knew to just walk right in. Howie opened the door, and went right to the bathroom, stripping and folding his clothes, and putting his collar back on. It had been laid out for him, and he smiled seeing the piece of leather waiting. Howie left his clothes, and went out into the living room, kneeling and bowing his head, hands behind his back. 

“It’s that time again?” a voice spoke, and Howie shivered. He didn’t move, and he felt a rough hand running up his arm. 

“Yes Master” Howie replied respectfully, and Kevin grinned. 

“Tonight you will be spit roasted between Mistress and I, and then you will eat Her out. Afterwards, I will pound you into the mattress, while Mistress plays with you” Kevin spoke as he walked around Howie. 

“Yes Master” 

“Up to the bedroom in Position 2 now” Kevin ordered, and Howie nodded before fleeing the room. 

Kevin looked at Kristin who smirked and walked right to her husband, kissing him fiercely. They grinned and walked up to their bedroom, knowing that Howie would follow directions. 

“Good job whore, Master and Mistress are proud” Kristin spoke as she went to get her strap on. She wrapped it around her, and went to the front of Howie. She grinned seeing him lick his lips once the dildo came into view. Kevin stripped and went behind Howie, fingering him. 

“God I love doing this every three months, because it ensures you are tight as hell for My cock” Kevin drizzled more lube on his fingers, and widened Howie’s hole once again. 

“Ready whore?” Kristin asked, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes Mistress” he softly replied, and then gagged as Kristin shoved her dildo into his mouth, as Kevin pushed his cock into his hole. 

“Fuck” he groaned as he started pounding into Howie. He knew he would be letting go twice, with Howie eating Kristin out in between. 

“He is licking and sucking this cock like it’s his job. Damn I love having him under us” Kristin looked at her husband, and the two grinned seeing their whore in between them. 

“As do I” Kevin grunted as he pounded into Howie. Kristin pulled out, and Howie whimpered at the loss. 

“What are you?” Kevin asked, and Howie whined. 

“A whore, something for you to use and play with” 

“Who owns you?” 

“Master and Mistress do, they own whore” he whimpered, and Kevin nodded. He blew his load into Howie, before pulling out, and grinning. 

“He’s all yours love” Kevin looked at his loving wife, and Kristin grinned before looking at Howie. 

“Whore, kneel on the floor while Mistress readies herself” Kristin commanded, and Howie nodded, getting off the bed and falling back to his knees. 

Kristin took her jeans and panties off, her hole dripping already. She sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned down, pulling Howie by his hair and putting his face right in between her legs. 

“Eat Me out” she ordered, and Howie went to work. His tongue flicked over her clit, and darted along her walls. He worked it into her hole, and felt Her juices start to cover his face. 

“Mmm, such a good whore” Kristin gasped out as she felt Howie’s tongue working on her folds and clit. Kevin grinned as he slowly stroked himself, building himself back up again. 

“So worth it to bring him under us, wasn’t it Kris?” he asked nonchalantly, and his wife groaned, nodding. 

“Fuck yes!” she whined out as Howie rolled her clit in his lips. Howie grinned as he heard his oldest brother and sister-in-law speak as if he wasn’t there. He could tell that Kris was close, and he doubled his efforts to get Her off. 

“Close whore” Kristin groaned, as she tried to hold back a bit. Kevin smiled as he heard his wife call out their whore’s name as she let go all over his face. Howie waited until his Mistress had finished her orgasm. He moved back and lowered his head which was dripping in juices back down. Kevin grinned, and kissed his wife before looking at their whore. 

“Present yourself on the bed” he bit out, and Howie nodded, scurrying to obey. 

“Ready Master” he replied softly, and Kevin grinned seeing Howie laying down, legs up and apart, his loose hole presented to Him. 

“Good boy” Kevin praised, as he got on top of Howie, pushing his cock right into Howie’s hole. The younger man grunted as he wiggled a bit. Kevin slammed into Howie, his hips moving up and down, starting to speed up and go faster. 

“Come here baby girl and play with our whore” Kevin looked over at Kris, who grinned and scampered over. She started tracing her nails up and down Howie’s chest, and tweaked his nipples. Howie whimpered as he looked into his Master and Mistress’s eyes, knowing not to close his while Master was pounding him. 

“Feel good whore?” she asked, and Howie let out a keen whine as he nodded. 

“Yes Mistress” he whimpered, as Kevin sped his movements up, his cock throbbing and thickening in Howie’s hole. The younger man knew that he wouldn’t get a release till the next morning right before he left. 

“God I can’t wait to do this all over again in three months” Kevin groaned out as he bounced up and down, watching Howie and smiling at his wife. 

“WHORE!” Kevin cried out as he let go for a second time inside Howie. As he recovered from his high, he looked at Howie, and all three pulled from their mindsets for a moment. 

“Was that what you needed Howie?” Kevin pulled Howie into his arms, and the younger man nodded. 

“Yes Kev, completely. Thank you so much” Howie smiled, and hugged his older brother, before hugging Kristin. The three smiled before going back under. 

“Whore, you will be sleeping between the two of us, and will be used again later, before finally getting your release” Kevin looked at Howie, and the submissive nodded. 

“Yes Master, thank you for allowing whore to sleep with You and Mistress” Howie showed his gratitude, and Kevin nodded. He pulled Howie into his arms again, and the three laid down. Howie smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling both Kev and Kris’s arms on him, keeping him in place. His mind drifted to Leigh, hoping that she had gotten what she needed. He couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow when both got back home. 

Across town, and a few hours earlier, Leigh was making her way to AJ and Rochelle’s, needing to fall in her own way. She had only been doing it for a few years, after taking a long time to accept that side of her, and finding someone to help her with it. Leigh didn’t realize that she needed both sides, and luckily Howie had convinced her to go to AJ and Rochelle for help. 

“Need to be in Rochelle’s arms, while AJ cares for me” Leigh thought as she parked her car. She got out and walked up the walkway, entering the home and smiling seeing AJ and Rochelle waiting for her. 

“Hey baby girl, long time no see” AJ smiled seeing Leigh walk in. He and Rochelle stood up and walked over, Rochelle taking her in her arms. Leigh melted into the embrace and closed her eyes, falling into her little side, letting it come through from where she had been trying to hide it. 

“Hi Mommy, hi Daddy” Leigh giggled, and started rooting around for Rochelle’s breast, wanting to nurse again. 

“Slow down baby girl, let’s get into the bedroom first” Rochelle mildly scolded, and Leigh whimpered, nodding. AJ picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, Rochelle following. 

“Baby girls need to be naked to be in Mommy and Daddy’s bed” AJ reminded Leigh, who nodded eagerly.

“Help Daddy?” Leigh asked, and AJ grinned, setting Leigh down and starting to undress her. Rochelle watched smiling happily, getting her own top and bra off, thankful that Leigh would drain her empty. She only went on the meds a couple days before Leigh came, and went off of them until the next time Leigh came over. 

“Come here baby girl” Rochelle waved Leigh over once she was naked, and Leigh curled into her arms, starting to suckle and nurse. Rochelle groaned a bit, before starting to card her hand through Leigh’s dark hair. 

“Such a good girl for Mommy, she loves having her baby girl around” Leigh smiled around Ro’s nipple, before whimpering feeling AJ moving her legs apart. 

“It’s okay baby girl, it’s Daddy. He just wants to make his baby girl feel so good, just like he’s supposed to” AJ cooed as he saw Leigh’s soaked folds. 

“Already wet for Daddy” AJ grinned and Leigh whined softly, continuing to suck on her Mommy. 

“Be careful with our baby girl AJ” Rochelle warned, and her husband smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife. 

“Of course Rochelle, I always am” AJ pulled away, and started to trail his fingers up to Leigh’s pussy, feeling the older woman tremble a bit. 

“It’s Daddy lovebug, I got you” AJ whispered, and Leigh calmed down, trusting Daddy. 

“I know Daddy, I love you, and I know you make me feel good” Leigh whispered back, before sucking again on Rochelle.

AJ grinned and pushed a finger into Leigh’s folds, feeling her react to his touch. Rochelle continued caring for Leigh, letting her nurse while her husband took care of the other side of their baby girl. 

“Fuck baby girl” AJ groaned as he rubbed his fingers along her folds and clit, smiling seeing her arch a bit into his touch. 

“Mommy, it feels funny” Leigh whined as she pulled off Rochelle’s breasts. 

“I know it does sweetheart, but let Daddy do it. It will feel better soon, Mommy promises” Rochelle softly spoke to the older woman, who nodded softly. She had drained Rochelle, so the younger woman moved her position to give her husband more room. 

“Daddy!” Leigh whimpered as she wiggled feeling more of her juices come out. 

“It’s okay cupcake, make all the mess you want. Daddy loves how wet you get” AJ smiled as Leigh leaked more around his fingers. He knew she was close, and worked harder to get her to spill all over him. 

“DADDY!” Leigh cried out as she orgasmed all over AJ’s hand. She knew what the next part was, and looked at AJ’s impressive tent he had going on. 

“Clean Daddy’s hand please buttercup” AJ softly ordered, and Leigh licked it all up, tasting herself, sucking on AJ’s fingers. AJ and Rochelle smiled happily, pride radiating from them. 

“Good job baby girl. Mommy and Daddy are proud” Rochelle cooed in her ears, and Leigh smiled happily. 

“Thanks Mommy!” Leigh watched as AJ stripped his jeans off, his long cock springing out. Leigh whimpered and curled up in Rochelle’s arms. 

“Daddy has long cock Mommy” Leigh’s eyes were wide, and Rochelle nodded softly. 

“Yes he does baby doll, and you know that he only wants you to feel good and full like all little girls should for their Daddy” Rochelle smiled, and Leigh nodded softly. 

“I know Mommy, and I love Daddy’s cock filling me” Leigh widened her legs, and Rochelle scooted out from under her, but still held her hand. 

“I’m right here baby girl, but Daddy needs you on the bed by yourself” Rochelle ran her hand through Leigh’s hair, reassuring her. 

“I’m ready Daddy” Leigh called out, looking at AJ. He smiled and nodded, crawling on top of the older woman. 

“Gonna make my baby girl feel so good and full, just like she should be” AJ whispered, as he pushed his cock into Leigh’s walls. 

“Daddy! It hurts” Leigh whimpered, and AJ leaned down, kissing up and down her face. 

“It’s almost over cupcake, then it will feel really good” AJ continued pushing in, before settling for a moment, and pulling back out. He watched as Leigh’s expression changed, and she moaned a bit. 

“Want that again Daddy please” AJ grinned and started moving in and out of his baby girl. He didn’t quite pound her into the mattress, but he wasn’t gentle either. Leigh groaned, loving the feeling of her Daddy in her walls again. 

“Close baby girl” AJ panted, and Leigh nodded. She wanted him to unload into her, filling her once again. 

“BABY GIRL!” AJ cried out as he unloaded into Leigh, riding his orgasm out. Rochelle beamed happily at the scene, happy that Leigh had gotten what she needed once again. 

AJ pulled out, and pulled Leigh into his arms, rocking her gently. The older woman smiled and curled up in his arms, feeling Rochelle near. The three of them settled into bed, and Leigh curled up between the two of them, having both of their arms wrapped around her. She hoped that Howie had gotten what he needed as well. Leigh fell asleep, her little side easing away in the night. 

The next morning, Howie and Leigh left the homes they had spent the night in, and met up with each other back at their home. Howie looked at his wife, and saw that her eyes were clear and bright once again, and Leigh saw the same in her husband. They made their way up to their own bedroom, and made slow sweet love, reconnecting again. Howie and Leigh each had sides that the other couldn’t help with, but they loved and understood each other enough to know that they would always come back together, once they both got what their bodies needed. The two snuggled in bed, thankful for the life and family they had, and looking forward to what would happen another three months from now. 


End file.
